


Девять жизней Уинифред Бёркл

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девять смертей Фред.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять жизней Уинифред Бёркл

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Она бежит, бежит, бежит… Надеется добраться до леса, укрыться там. Снова.  
      Она не помнит своего имени и иногда сомневается в реальности этого мира. А иногда ей снятся сны про иную жизнь. Иногда она мечтает, что явится герой и спасет ее – или подарит милосердную смерть. Потому что счастливых концов не бывает.  
      И когда острое лезвие входит ей под левую лопатку, она почти верит, что мечты сбываются.  
  
      Уэсли надвигается на нее, и Фред страшно, очень страшно. У Уэсли такое спокойное, отрешенное, пустое лицо – а глаза горят яростью. И голос, вкрадчивый и насмешливый. В руке он сжимает секиру. Фред дергает за веревку и почти видит, как сорвавшийся огнетушитель бьет Уэсли по голове.  
      Но веревка обрывается, и огнетушитель остается на месте, и ей некуда бежать.  
  
      Фред так хочет пить, _они_ так хотят пить… Мысли путаются. Разрушитель идет, ты нам не нравишься, мы хотим жить. Нам больно, нужно убежать… Разрушитель идет за тобой, Ангел. Фред так хочет пить.  
      Она чувствует, как трескается кожа на щеках. В губы ей утыкается бутылка, эта вода жжется, но Фред уже не может отпихнуть ее – и не может глотать. Кажется, она рассыпается на части…  
  
      Спина Фред прижата к стальным прутьям, и нечем дышать, потому что горло пережимает такая же стальная рука. Рука Ангела… Ангелуса. Ганн пытается ее оттащить, а над ухом смеется Ангелус, и от этого смеха у Фред мурашки по коже. Странно, но она не боится, не успела толком испугаться. Не привыкла бояться Ангела.  
      Уэсли стреляет с лестницы, Фред благодарно улыбается ему… Раздается оглушительный хруст, и Фред еще успевает удивиться странному звуку.  
  
      Приборы готовы, воздух искрит от электричества. Фред ждет, когда появится Спайк. Она все рассчитала, наука не должна подвести. Шею сдавливает нечто невидимое, и никто не может ей помочь. Это Павейн, и он расшвыривает ее друзей, как котят. Фред отчаянно надеется, что Спайк что-то сделает, он ведь тоже тут, он видит призрака – призраки же видят друг друга, верно?  
      Наверное, он ударил Павейна, потому что металлический круг на полу стремительно приближается… Вспышка. И все.  
  
      Отец Уэсли хватает ее за локоть и наставляет пистолет, и Фред не понимает: как же так? Это же отец Уэсли, который так приветливо разговаривал с ней, интересовался ее исследованиями. Над головой стрекочет вертолет, а Уэсли открывает огонь, стреляет в своего отца, и отец стреляет в него… Но Фред не до них.  
      У нее в груди появляется странное распирающее чувство, Фред прижимает ладонь к ребрам и смотрит вниз. Под пальцами расползается красное, темно-красное, почти черное… И почему больше не слышно вертолета?  
  
      Фред горит, неведомая сила пожирает ее изнутри. Уэсли обнимает ее, но она не ощущает его прикосновений – ее кожа стала такой плотной… кажется, Уэсли пытался сделать укол, и игла сломалась. Фред слышит слова, которые он говорит ей, но не понимает смысла и только повторяет: «Мне не страшно, мне не страшно». Это неправда.  
      Она разбирает одно слово. Борись. Но сила уже обволакивает ее, и Фред тонет в ней, ее засасывает в беспросветную черную дыру. Наверное, думает Фред, так себя чувствует сверхновая, когда взрывается. А потом Фред больше не существует.  
  
      Фред смотрит в синие – слишком синие глаза Уэсли, нет, не Уэсли, а того создания, что поглотило его, и думает, что должна была все предусмотреть, все исправить. И не позволить Уэсли прикоснуться к саркофагу. Она вспоминает, как Уэсли метался в бреду, как он ушел, оставив после себя лишь оболочку… но скоро они будут вместе. Фред знает это – как и то, что жизнь утекает из нее по каплям. В буквальном смысле.  
      – Хочешь, чтобы я солгал тебе сейчас? – спрашивает Иллирия, и Фред улыбается.  
      – Да. Спасибо.  
      Теперь она знает, что не умрет в одиночестве.  
  
      – Корди? Нам пора.  
      – Еще минутку. – Корделия проводит кончиками пальцев по лепесткам белых лилий и поднимается с колен.  
      Ангел ждет ее в отдалении. Подойдя к нему, Корделия Прайс оборачивается и смотрит на могильный камень, под которым лежат ее родители. Уинифред и Уэсли Уиндом-Прайс. Корделии жаль, что они так и не увидят внука.  
      – А что значит эта надпись, «Она шла с героями»? Я так и не успела спросить…  
      – Я обязательно расскажу тебе, – обещает Ангел.  
      Они вместе идут к машине.


End file.
